Here without you
by giseledute
Summary: Quando não o vejo ao meu lado, o desespero toma conta da minha alma. A saudade aciona o meu coração, avisando que falta você. B/E


**HERE WITHOUT YOU**

Capítulo Único

* * *

**Q**uando não o vejo ao meu lado, o desespero toma conta da minha alma. A saudade aciona o meu coração, avisando que falta você.

Rapidamente, pego o telefone e declaro que não consigo ficar sem a sua presença. Afirmo que sempre vou amá-lo, que sem você não terá sentido para viver. Serei a sua eterna apaixonada!

Sem você não existe magia, não existe sedução. Sem você não existe amor, não existe paixão. Não tem sentido existir lua, muito menos o sol. Porque jamais veremos o eclipse total, sem a sua existência.

Assim é ficar sem você, não veremos olhos brilhantes, nem risos, e tão pouco uma vida nova.

Venha logo para os meus braços! Estarei contando os dias para tê-lo comigo.

**Graciele Gessner.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sozinha na escuridão  
Eu sabia o significado das suas lágrimas  
Eu avancei ao lugar que desejava  
Eu não quero machucar ninguém**

Fui abandonada na escuridão, pela pessoa que eu mais amava. Meu coração destruído em pedaços, pela pessoa que eu mais amava.

Você já amou uma pessoa? Eu amei.

Você foi iludida por ela? Eu fui.

Sua vida era perfeita? A minha era.

Seu conto de fadas foi destruído? O meu foi.

Tudo começou quando eu era fã dos Black-Cullen's. Eu como fã amava e falava de sua banda, como qualquer jovem apaixonada pelo seu cantor predileto. Mas você acredita que às vezes suas fantasias são realizadas?  
A minha foi! Em uma tarde chuvosa, em que o céu parecia desabar com trovoadas e raios, eu entrei dentro daquele glamoroso hotel. Tão glamoroso quanto caro, era um dos melhores hotéis de Tókio. E a dona era minha tia Esme.  
Quando coloquei o meu pé avistei aquele deus grego em forma humana. Era ele mesmo: Edward Cullen, vocalista dos Black-Cullen's, com seu irmão Emmett Cullen e seu amigo e Jacob Black. Será que meus problemas dariam lugar a alegrias? Doce ilusão.

**O vento está soprando sobre o oceano  
Rumo ao amanhã sem hesitar  
Por que meu coração não se move?**

Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu fui abandonada na escuridão não? Eu fui aprisionada nela há dois anos atrás. Eu só queria ser feliz. Eu só queria ter uma família. Eu só queria ser feliz ao lado dele. Mais ele fez questão de me negar isso tudo.  
Havíamos ficado bastante íntimos, em uma semana. Visitava Tókio junto com ele, e ele cantava musicas especialmente para mim. Enquanto Emmett e Jacob se divertiam por ai comprando Laméns e lápis de olho, ele ficava conversando comigo. Até que um dia, ele me levou em um lugar que eu até então desconhecia.

_- Edward, para onde esta me levando? – perguntei enquanto estava sendo arrastada por ele, para dentro da floresta.  
- Uma vista que eu adoro ver, e quero compartilhá-la com você. – ele respondeu.  
- C-comigo? – perguntei, o rubor já tomava conta de minhas bochechas._

_- Sim, você. – ele disse sentando-se e me colocando em seu colo.  
Olhei para cima. Um colorido e brilhante arco-íris encontravam-se no céu.  
- Ed... Edward... é tão lindo.. – falei maravilhada com a vista que se estampava no céu.  
- Assim como você. – ele falou, e em seguida me beijou._

_Indescritíveis são as sensações que tomaram meu corpo e coração nesse momento. _

**As lágrimas jorram do céu azul  
Algum dia se tornarão um sorriso**

_Mais dois dias se passaram, e eu e Edward já estávamos em outra relação. Ele chegou até a tirar, uma foto dele e minha dando um pequeno selinho.  
Acordei vagarosamente com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Levantei-me e fui em direção ao quarto dele, para conversarmos sobre o que ele sentia por mim, e se iria oficializar algo._

_Bati. Bati. Bati._

_- Edward? Edward? EDWARD? – insisti gritando seu nome e batendo na porta, mas ninguém respondeu._

_Fui para a recepção para poder saber o que acontecia. Nem precisei perguntar, somente vi uma multidão gritar. Já sabia até o que era. A única reação que tive foi gritar:_

_- EDWARD! EDWARD! Edward...- só vi ele entrar na limusine sem se despedir e nem olhar para atrás._

_Então era isso? Ele queria somente brincar comigo? Ele não me amava?_

Quando você está longe... Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta... Quando você está longe... O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também... Quando você está longe... As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre... consegui ir adiante com o dia... E fazer tudo estar bem... Eu sinto a sua falta.

**O vento segue um ritmo rápido  
Soprar através de meus dedos  
As coisas nas quais eu acredito ainda assustam mas...  
Eu não vou desistir**

_- Bella olha essa manchete. - Alice disse, mostrando-me a revista onde continha uma manchete sobre Edward._

_  
"Depois do tempo na relação pop que foi dada, Edward Cullen e Rosalie Hale mais uma vez juntos. Será que o casal pop de Hollywood, sentiram falta um do outro nestes dois meses de separação? Isso é o que dizem, afinal eles se amam."_

_  
- Alice.. - murmurei seu nome. Comecei a chorar, mas dessa vez era de raiva. Tomei a revista da mão dela e comecei a sacudir a revista de forma que fosse rasgá-la._

_  
- EPA! SE VOCÊ RASGAR ESSA REVISTA, QUE TEM O POSTER DE 2.00 DO JASPER HALE, DE HOJE VOCÊ NÃO PASSA! - Alice gritou, nervosa, tomando a revista de minha mão. _

Por que é que tem que ser assim? O meu desejo não tem fim, e nem mil altos falantes vão poder falar por mim. Eu não existo longe de você e a solidão é meu pior castigo, eu conto as horas para poder te ver.  
Versos de músicas completavam minha tristeza e o que eu sentia agora... Por quê? Só mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez. Só quero mais uma vez sentir teu abraço, teus lábios sobre os meus.  
Tanto tempo sem escutar tua voz, sem saber se você lembrava-se de mim. Eu já devia ter desistido de isso tudo, mais o que se encontra dentro de mim sempre fala mais alto. Lembro dos momentos que passamos juntos, apesar de ter sido apenas uma semana. Eu era feliz com aquele conto de fadas, meu mundo era outro, minha vida havia realmente mudado. E você? O que fez? Destruiu o mundo imaginário que eu vivia, destruiu meu coração, e me jogou na escuridão.

Lembro-me de quando, cai ajoelhada no chão. Chorei, chorei. Eu só chorava; encarar a realidade era tão duro assim? Você era um Pop Star. Eu sabia mais para mim você era uma pessoa normal. A pessoa que eu sempre desejei que descesse de um cavalo branco, e se tornasse meu príncipe encantado. Mais não você fez o contrario. Fez-me viver em um mundo perfeito, que duraria por pouco tempo, para depois me jogar em uma eterna dor e solidão.

**A lua toca suavemente meus ombros  
Sobre o reflexo da lua na estrada  
Eu nunca esquecerei como me perdi**

Fico me perguntando como fui tão ingênua. Eu só queria amar, queria saber como é ser amada. Há algum tempo atrás, eu pude ver um arco-íris no céu. E mais uma vez eu me lembrei de você. Mais uma vez lembrei, daquele que me deixou para trás, e seguiu sua vida sem se importar com a minha. Você tinha meu número, porque não me ligou? Se você tivesse me ligado, eu teria entendido por você não se despedir. Já cansei de estar aqui sozinha, não agüento mais esta dor. Lembranças foi isso que me restou de você. Dor. Foi isso que você me ensinou. Amor. Foi isso que você abandonou.

Todo mundo tem um ideal... Um paraíso secreto, uma felicidade... Mas é a vida... Mas é a vida... Todo mundo queria ter um sol... E os pensamentos voltados ao céu... Mas e a vida?

**Se eu esperar pelo amanhã e nada acontecer  
Uma mão me dará um impulso  
E a minha escolha mudará  
Esses fortes sentimentos, agora são maiores**

Este mundo é tão vazio. Já não sinto mais vida nele.

_"A Rosalie e o Edward não são fofos? Eles foram feitos um para o outro!"_ . Essas palavras que eu escutava doíam tanto. Mais tanto. Era como se meu coração tivesse sido cravado por uma faca, e a ferida é sem fim. Só você poderia curá-la.. Só você. Afinal por que não volta, e diz na minha cara que você só me usou, e que fui apenas um passa tempo em Tókio? Droga.. a quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu não queria escutar isso, jamais. Eu queria escutar você pedir "perdão" para eu poder dizer "Eu te perdôo", mesmo eu sabendo que você jamais iria pedir isso. Isso será apenas mais um sonho, que se formou em meus pensamentos.

Eu sempre irei para onde é calmo... Eu sempre irei para onde é o certo... Onde o infinito será minha chama... Mas isso, você nunca verá... Pois não era você... E eu não sabia... Mas eu não guardo ressentimentos de você... não mais que de mim mesma!

**As lágrimas que jorram pelo céu azul  
Certamente clarearão amanhã**

O tempo se passou, mais as mágoas e a tristeza e a saudade permaneceram. A noite hoje estava tão fria, tão triste. Ela parecia chorar comigo, tentando me acolher um pouco mais. Alice? Conheceu Jasper há um mês atrás, no camarim quando ele veio fazer um show aqui em Forks, e agora estão namorando. Era isso que eu queria para mim e para ele. Foi isso que eu sonhei para minha vida. Foi o oposto disso que a realidade me mostrou. É difícil? É. Mais isso não vai acabar com meu amor. E quando tudo terminar de desabar? Aonde eu irei cair. Nos seus braços? Só mais um sonho. Alguma coisa aconteceu somente com você meu coração derreteu pelo chão. Eu sangro, sangro de amor.  
Eu me perguntava se você entenderia o que eu sinto... Mas entender o que? As palavras... elas não param...

**Para onde eu olho  
Aquele é o local onde eu começarei  
Eu posso ir a qualquer lugar  
Se eu não desistir de mim mesmo**

Eu estou aqui, depois de tanto tempo sem você amor. Mas você ainda continua em minha mente solitária. Eu só penso em você amor. Eu sonho o tempo todo... com você e com teu amor. Eu posso estar aqui, abandonada, sem você. Mais você ainda continuará presente em meus sonhos... amor. Eu sinto sua falta, eu só queria poder dizer "Eu te amo, Edward" mais uma vez. Mais nem eu meus sonhos, isso foi possível.  
Eu também, eu costumo sofrer.. Feridas de picadas antigas ..Mas é a vida... Mas é a vida... Eu também, eu também caí do alto. Como um cisne mergulha no fundo do lago .. mas é a vida...

_- Bella, você vai ao show dos __Black-Cullen's__ daqui a cinco meses? - perguntou Alice enquanto caminhávamos em direção a minha casa.  
- Não eu não vou. - respondi seca, tentando não demonstrar que eu queria ir.  
- Você não vai? Que brincadeira. - gargalhou.- Você só pode estar com um tumor no cérebro. - brincou ainda gargalhando._

**Qual será o destino que está por vir?  
Eu não me arrependerei de ter nascido  
Por dentro da tristeza está à coragem  
Eu acredito que estou me aproximando**

Hoje estou aqui, presa a uma cama e furada por agulhas, a brincadeira de mau gosto da Alice virou realidade. Onze meses depois que Edward partiu, e dois dias depois da brincadeira de Alice, descobri um tumor no cérebro. Agora, cinco meses se passaram depois desse dia. Dores. Essas dores não param? Os médicos falam para eu ter fé e prosseguir, mas não posso. Não agüento. Se ao menos você estivesse aqui para me ajudar? Mas não está.  
O que quê aquela Hale tem que eu não tenho? Dinheiro? Eu poderia jogar na loteria. Corpo? Eu poderia fazer uma cirurgia plástica. Fama? Eu poderia fazer um vídeo e me tornar famosa.  
Mas eu acho que você não se importa, né? Você é frio, sem coração. Só me usou. Mas mesmo assim eu consigo te amar. E amar muito.

Cadê o meu príncipe encantado para me salvar agora? Eu tenho medo que isso me incomode... Que isso recomece... Quando a felicidade chega pra mim... Eu a destruo por você...

Eu tenho que fazer algo agora. Algo que eu esperei onze meses para fazer. Peguei o telefone que estava em cima da mesa ao lado de minha cama. Hoje era meu último dia de vida. Os Black-Cullen's estavam fazendo um show aqui em Forks. Mais eu não vou.

Procurei o número, que há tanto tempo eu havia gravado, e o coloquei para chamar. Esperei alguns minutos e nada, estava na caixa postal. Tudo bem eram só palavras...só palavras..miúdas, últimas palavras.

Respirei fundo, cliquei na caixa postal, e falei:

- Edward... tanto tempo né? Eu queria deixar a ti minhas últimas palavras. - respirei. - Sabe... você deixa vida como o tédio fica e minha boca soluçando por um beijo. - respirei de novo, a cada palavra falada, eu perdia o ar. - E agora... o que eu irei dizer... Entenda para que eu possa cumpri-las. - minha voz falhou um pouco, mais eu continuei confiante. - Se você se sentir triste, olhe para as estrelas para que eu possa te dar minha alegria. Se você sentir dor, olhe para a lua para que eu possa curar sua dor. Se sentir minha falta, lembre-se de quando nos conhecemos, e irei preencher seu coração. - arrumei últimas forças, para conseguir falar as últimas palavras que eu temia em dizer. - E não se esqueça, nas noites varei chorando, e nos sonhos morrerei sorrindo. Adeus.. - despedi-me e desliguei o telefone antes que eu não pudesse conseguir desligar.

Eram minhas últimas forças. Peguei o MP4 ao meu lado e liguei os fones em meus ouvidos. Selecionei a primeira música que havia gravada lá. Já não me restava mais forças para poder escolher outra música.

Era uma das músicas dos Black-Cullen's, e especialmente uma que Edward cantou sozinho. Deixei a música explorar meus ouvidos, enquanto aquela voz perfeita e as lembranças invadiam minha memória.

_Amo você como eu nunca amei ninguém antes,  
Preciso de você para abrir a porta.  
Se implorar a você pudesse, de algum modo, mudar a maré,  
Então me diga, eu tenho de tirar isto da minha cabeça..._

_Eu nunca pensei que estaria pronunciando estas palavras,  
Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer  
Outro dia solitário é mais do que posso suportar...._

_Você não vai me salvar? Pois a salvação é o que eu preciso  
Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado....  
Você não vai me salvar? Eu não quero ficar  
Apenas vagando através desse mar da vida..._

_Preste atenção, por favor, não saia pela porta  
Estou de joelhos, você é o motivo pelo qual eu estou vivendo..._

_Eu nunca pensei que estaria pronunciando essas palavras,  
Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer  
Outro dia solitário é mais do que posso suportar..._

_Subitamente o céu está desabando,  
Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?  
Se eu nunca disse "desculpa", então eu estou errado, sim eu estou errado  
Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando,  
Imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim  
Então eu entendo que não consigo viver sem ela..._

_Você não vai me salvar?  
Você não vai me salvar?  
Você não vai me salvar?_

Fechei os olhos lentamente. Lagrimas escorriam de meus olhos agora, e eu soluçava baixinho. Aos poucos tudo foi parando, meus músculos e minhas forças acabando, meu coração parando lentamente, e os momentos de toda a minha vida surgindo; era como se eu pudesse ver e sentir tudo o que eu havia vivido antes.

Quando conheci Edward, quando nasci, quando andei pela primeira vez, quando eu e Edward nos beijamos, quando ele foi embora. De repente tudo parou, e eu via uma luz brilhante agora. Apenas a luz, apenas o nada, eu não tinha mais forças para poder pensar em nada, eu não tinha mais escolhas, eu não tinha mais vida... eu estava indo... para outro lugar.. mais não importava, eu fui feliz, eu fui triste, eu consegui viver ainda, só me restava ainda a pena de não ter superado tudo aquilo, de não ter forças e sorte para ter falado com ele antes, mais não importa mais agora..e o melhor de tudo... eu havia partido ao som dele... ao som do meu pequeno e triste amor.

* * *

Meia hora depois, a porta do hospital havia sido aberta rapidamente e nada gentil. Atraindo a atenção dos pacientes e médicos ali, Edward correu ligeiramente para o corredor, desesperado, atrás de uma única pessoa.  
Havia saído do show ligeiramente assim que havia escutado aquelas palavras, aquela voz. Sua expressão tornou-se uma expressão de desgraça quando viu que uma maca passava com uma garota, e essa garota, mostrava que Bella havia ido, sua alma havia ido.  
Andou lentamente, ainda não acreditando no que estava vendo, e quando viu o rosto da garota, os olhos fechados e os lábios roxos, não mostrando mais nenhum sinal de vida, não agüentou e a abraçou.

- Isabella... por favor não me deixe mais uma vez aqui sem você... - ele sussurrou, preso ao corpo da garota, a abraçando fortemente como se não acreditasse que ela havia ido, em meio a um arrependimento.

_Edward._

**Quando partisse, levaria as emoções e as cores que ele era capaz de sentir e ver junto a ela. Levaria o ar que ele respirava. Fechou os olhos ante a idéia. Onde poderia encontrar força suficiente para deixá-la partir? Tinha muitas coisas que fazer antes do amanhecer. Queria ficar com ela, abraçá-la, convencê-la de que não o deixasse, dizer o que sentia em seu coração, contar o que ela realmente significou. **

Sinto nojo de mim mesmo, por não ter percebido antes, e ter sido estúpido por não ter ficado com Bella, ou assumido algo com ela logo.  
A fama agora me mostra o quanto ela pode ser dolorosa, e o quanto ela te prejudica te cegando, te mostrando como se o amor existisse apenas com uma pessoa da sua classe, e que você só pode dividir um futuro com alguém assim.  
Aprendi que nem tudo é como você enverga, e que o que você acha que sente nem sempre está certo. Aquele que sempre está certo e que mostra a quem realmente você gosta, é a dor, saudade e o coração.

Hoje um mês depois, a única coisa que fiz foi uma música, esta música:

_Olhando a chuva com o teu pesado coração  
É o fim do mundo na minha mente  
Então tua voz me trás de volta como um despertador  
Estive procurando pela resposta, em algum lugar  
Eu não podia ver que estava bem ali  
Mas agora sei o que não sabia antes_

_Porque tu vives e respiras  
Porque tu me fizeste acreditar em mim mesmo  
Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar  
Porque tu vives garota  
Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

_Está tudo certo, eu sobrevivi, estou vivo novamente  
Por tua causa, eu superei todas as tempestades  
O que é a vida, qual é o sentido de tudo se tu estás morta por dentro?  
Estou muito feliz, pois achei um anjo  
Alguém, que estava lá quando não tinha mais esperanças_

_Eu quero voar olhando nos teus olhos_

_Porque tu vives e respiras  
Porque tu me fizeste acreditar em mim mesmo  
Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar  
Porque tu vives garota  
Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

_Por que tu vives, eu vivo  
Por que tu vives, existe uma razão porque  
Eu sigo em frente quando perco a luta  
Eu quero te dar o que tu estás sempre me dando_

_Porque tu vives e respiras  
Porque tu me fizeste acreditar em mim mesmo  
Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar  
Porque tu vives garota  
Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

_Porque tu vives e respiras  
Porque tu me fizeste acreditar em mim mesmo  
Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar  
Porque tu vives garota  
Meu mundo tem tudo o que preciso para sobreviver_

_Porque tu vives  
Eu vivo  
Eu vivo_

** "Não te trago flores, porque elas secam e caem ao chão então eu entrego esse verso simples, mas que fiz de coração"**

- Mas uma! Mais uma! – ouvi a multidão aclamar entre gritos e suspiros e lágrimas.  
- Não! O Show terminou – disse Emmett por mim.

Eu tenho bons amigos, que sabem da minha dor.

Após a Turnê, fui até aquele lugar, aquele que te mostrei. E vi a Lua. Ao olhar para ela, e sentir aquele brilho tomar conta de minha vista, senti meu coração se acalmando e sensações acalmarem minha alma. Hm... Será que você está curando a minha dor?

**As lágrimas jorram do céu azul  
Algum dia se tornarão um sorriso**

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

Músicas usadas: **Here Without You - **3 DOORS DOWN

**Save me** – HANSON

**Because you live - **JESSE MACCARTNEY

* * *

Essa _fanfic_ foi uma parceria de Gisele Dute e Lorenna H.

Gostou? Comente!


End file.
